


Spellbound... Waiting For Your Love.

by candidshot



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus knows himself to be immortal. But in a different way, he feels sired to believe that Caroline, will be the death of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound... Waiting For Your Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Testing waters with this pairing... and hoping some justice was done! Also, Warning: A few spoilers from Season 3 to 4 x 14. Disclaimer: I own no-one, but just a few words (though some quotes are used from the series).

“What am I doing here?”, her voice is irritated with sharp plaintiveness, impatience brewing even though they move suavely on the dance floor in elegant waltzing.

“I fancy you, love”, he easily answers. She scoffs. “Is it really that unbelievable?”

“Yes”.

He grimaces, not even his handsomely crafted smirk can hide his hurt.

If anyone had told the all mighty ever powerful and immortal centuries' old Klaus, that one day he would be sired to a teenage blonde, a girl who had just barely turned vampire, then he would have scoffed and slung at them his rakish smirk, rip a heart out or break an arm or two for such ridiculousness, because he’s Klaus, the Niklaus Mikaelson, the most powerful living creature to be roaming around Earth for hundreds of years.

But then there’s Caroline Forbes, his weakness, and he has fallen in a love so deep and tender for her, that he, losing control of himself would succumb to her every whim, breaking down the walls of his iron-guarded heart, growing helpless against this strange yet strong attachment, irrevocably wrapped up in this genuine fondness of her, a love unblemished, chased, so deep that he might just as well be sired to her.

It started out as a mere fancy, really. Like moths to a flame, he has been becharmed by the dangerously yet warm sparkles of that glowing light he sees in her, a vibrant youthful beauty, intrigued with her strength, her sarcastic remarks of which he finds most charming, and even her peppery words falling from her mouth towards him, he ‘enjoys her’.

“Are you here to kill me?”

“On your birthday?” he questions, eyebrows arching in disbelief, “do you think that ill of me?”

“Yes”.

Klaus isn’t surprised. Just about everyone loathes him. They always conveniently forget all the good he has done. Always disowning their own evil done in the past, forever fixated on what he has done to survive, most of which are collateral damages because if his will isn’t done, then someone will get hurt, and his forgiveness doesn’t come easy.

Except, there’s Caroline.

He’ll do anything for his Sweet Caroline.

“Is this our thing?”

“We don’t have a thing”, she blandly retorts.

Then why does he seem to love her even more? He has always been on the sadistic side of things. Hybrids sired to him, torturing his victims to succumb to him, staking daggers in the hearts of his siblings time and time again when they defied him.

This big bad wolf, this centuries’ old vampire who has been brethren with Charles Dickens, has courted queens and princesses throughout the ages, has ridiculously fallen at the mercy of an eighteen year old baby vampire who has not a clue of the vast world he has travelled.

It’s angsty, though. Klaus has started to believe that this love of his, is crueler that any evil he has ever done.

But even for Caroline, there’s a limit to the heaviness of resentment he can take. So he straightens his perfect jaws, eyes sharp and cutting right into hers, “mark my words, Caroline”, and now he’s just an arm’s stretch away, gaze focused and deep and terrifying and even at vampire speed Caroline finds it futile to run so she stand and listens, “your light is too bright for this small town, Sweetheart. For people like us, our fire is too wild to be tamed here. It will never be enough for you, love”.

“People like us?” she repeats in question, “if you and I are so similar, then show Tyler, who you know I love, the same mercy I would show you”.

Klaus is slightly taken aback, having half expecting such a reply of sort. “Mercy. For Tyler?” bitterness, hurt and genuine scorn scorches his voice, “very well then, tell him to leave town immediately. Tell him this is the mercy I extend for your sake”.

He is in love with her, and she knows it.

Nonetheless, in the back of her mind Caroline is thinking that anyone as evil Klaus is incapable of love. But then he has healed her from werewolf bites not once, but thrice. He professes his frank fondness of her in poetry and art and centuries’ old stories in the most sincere of language, voice gruff yet gentle and genuine and eloquent in his old English, much juxtapose to the bloody and cruelly possessive life he lives.

But then she stops to think, reflecting on memories of hurt and loneliness and the deeper yearning that’s always ebbing just a thin line beneath Klaus’ words and actions. And at Caroline’s weakest moments, or perhaps at her own honest moments, is when she finds herself forgetting the bad and instead allowing herself to be charmed by deep blue eyes, and rugged facial, and the old English spoken with the ‘dear’, ‘sweetheart’ and ‘love’, all references he uses to allude to her.

And then she wonders to herself, “why not? Why wouldn’t Klaus love? Why wouldn’t he love me? With all the colourful signs and fancy profession of his love, why shouldn’t I believe him?”

“How did you get out?” she asked, fear creeping through her veins as he approaches her, somehow breaking loose from the spell Bonnie casted, binding him in Elena’s living room while everyone else went in search of ‘the cure’.

“I’m Klaus, Sweetheart”, his impossibly high alpha ego ripostes, his smirk callous and the smile forming never leaves his lips, just a tiny crack of the mouth which everyone has come to know can never be a good thing. He’s angry and an angry Klaus is like a death sentence.

“You’ve done enough”, she tells him coldly, disdain in the fluttering of her eyes and the frown grabbing at her face, though her words are flighty as he steps closer towards her, fearful of what he might do after having being tricked by her once again, leading to his own brother’s death.

“Yes I have”, he rejoins despairingly, and he’s not even masking the hurt behind the fake smile anymore, “I’ve shown kindness, forgiveness, pity and it’s all for you, love. I did it all for you, Caroline”.

Again, Caroline knows it’s true.

But Caroline is stubborn. Caroline is insufferable.

Because deep down, where she has been caging up all the lighter emotions for him, keeping in bondage a kind emotion her honest heart might be harbouring for him, she believes it’s very possible that she may not yet love, but she’s a vampire, timeless and ageless and in this scenario, time is irrelevant and as to where Klaus is concerned, the future is foretold with possibilities.

After all, vampires exist, as do werewolves and witches and ghosts and hybrids and rings that bring the dead back to life… she’s living in a very supernatural world in which anything is possible.

“Rome, Paris, Tokyo. Which will it be? I’ll take you anywhere you want”, he persistently courts her.

But then she looks at him in a manner as if in deep contemplation. But then something clicks, a gory memory of bloodstain and corpses and ripped hearts and a bloody Klaus smirking without regrets.

So she dismisses him like he’s the lowest of the low, her perception of him, unchanging since the night of her eighteenth birthday.

Her birthday, their very first direct encounter.

Before then, she had only known him to be cruel, tough, and reckless. But now, she notes, whenever she’s within his company, he’s the perfect gentlemen, like the perfect prince pulled right out from a fairytale. He has never held back in showing his tender and empathetic character, a genuine affection for her as oppose to his usually hostile and aggressive self to others.

“How can I acquit myself?”, he asks, not wanting Caroline to slip pass him again.

“Take a hint. Leave me alone”, she spits, as he expects.

So he morphs a daring expression, "take a chance. Talk to me. Get to know me. I dare you", he pleads, leaning in closer puffing warm breath on her cheeks and spoken like a final warning he repeats the same thing he told her that very first time he healed her on her on deathbed in her bedroom, “I'll let you in on a little secret”, he restarts in the tiniest of tone, “there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art and music… genuine beauty, and you can have all of it. All you have to do is ask", he smiles, something gentle but also something warningly.

And since then, Caroline really finds herself beginning to wonder.

“I’m leaving town soon”, she recalls him saying months ago at the school dance, “I maybe hoping you might consider accompanying me, but we both know just how attached you are to this tiny insignificant neck of the woods, Mystic Falls”, he gracefully springs her around on the dance floor, lips puffing out warm breath against her right ear. She holds her breath, resisting the urge to shudder from whatever sensual feeling he evokes in her, all the while, listening keenly for any bluff in his offer.

Seconds tick away on the wall clock, pulling her from her trance and she instead, scoffs in response.

Klaus’ smile falls.

She’s infuriating.

These are the days he wants to quit, pack his bag and skip town, never looking back. Or stay he could and do things the Klaus-way, gets what he wants at the snap of a finger, compel Caroline and have her spellbound to him, and perhaps then she’ll realise that she loves him and just how utterly perfect they would be.

Yet he seems to enjoy her company even more. Ever persistent and endearing and hopeful that one day he’ll truly charm her.

Waiting is all he can do.

“Perhaps one day, in a year or even in a century you’ll turn up at my doorstep and let me show you what the world has to offer”, and in the blink of an eye he disappears, leaving behind just a gust of breeze hitting against her face and there’s the warning gesture she senses again… an uneasy knotting of her stomach at considering the finality of his undertone, words of final heeding.

Caroline gasps, resenting the then emptiness consuming her at his sudden absence, fastly done at the speed of a blinking eye.

For people like them, time is infinite, a ‘trivial human convention’, as Klaus describes it to be. But how much longer will Klaus pass time around this small town of Mystic Falls, wooing a small town girl like her?

Perhaps, just this once in all their eternity… time is of the essence.

Klaus knows himself to be immortal.

But in a different way, he feels sired to believe that Caroline, will be the death of him.

....

spellbound... waiting for your love.  
klaus x caroline~  
the vampire diaries

**Author's Note:**

> ~ I'll make this my Pilot fic for this pairing ^^


End file.
